Dragon Games
by FizzSummers
Summary: Because of her curiosity, Hermione finds herself face to face with a dragon. Warning for violence and rape.


_**~Dragon Games~**_

_**A/N: I posted this before but took it down for a bit of editing. **_

"She's no use to us so give her to the dragon" the man said with a chuckle, he spoke to the other man that dragged her by her left arm. Hermione could hear them but she could not see them being blindfolded, and she couldn't even fight them with her words and screams because of the piece of cloth tied tightly around her mouth. Right now she was just a weak and helpless girl being dragged like a rag doll. She wasn't sure who these men were, she didn't recognize their voices.

Would they really take her to a dragon? she thought nervously to her self. From the feel of her bare legs being dragged they were in a forest. "I heard she's a smart one" one of the men said and they both laughed. "But so stupid as to follow strangers around pfft" In her mind Hermione cursed her curiosity and the fact she had been so easily overpowered.

Men walking around at night in cloaks it looked suspicious, she had to see what they were up but instead of finding anything out she found herself beaten down and dragged away to some unknown fate.

"Well looks like we're here" the two men's pace began to slow down and to her surprise they ripped off her blindfold and tossed it to the side. "Now listen you're going to be given to a male dragon"

Hermione immediately raised her dangling head and saw that they were getting close to the edge of a large pit, she wondered for a second how such a massive hole had gotten in the middle of a forest.. but no matter what she didn't want to be thrown in there. When they got closer to the edge she soon saw a large red scaled dragon sleeping in the middle of the pit.

"Help me get her ready." She then felt a hand pulling at the buttons of her sweater, she let out a muffled scream in response.

"Oh shut up" the man said. These were not the men she had followed they had red cloaks as opposed to the black cloaked ones that she had stalked carelessly. But it was quite obvious they were friends of the black cloaks.

The last of her buttons were soon ripped open and her sweater tossed to the side, the other man would yank violently at her bra until it finally snapped off. "There we go" her breast was pinched hard by one of them and she whimpered through the fabric covering her mouth. "She ain't bad at all, that there dragon's lucky" One man held her up while the other reached up her skirt and pulled down her panties, her legs so sore her kicks were painful and pathetic.

"There we go" the man said as he tossed her panties aside. Her skirt was next to go he grabbed it by the the hem and tugged at it relentlessly until the fabric tore and the clothing was ripped off her body.

"Yeah you gotta nice little body" he said observing her up and down. Hermione returned his prodding eyes with an angry glare. He laughed and then pulled off the remaining fabric on her body that covered her mouth.

She immediately let out a loud scream and with a growl the man shoved her into the pit, it was a fairly long fall but not enough to kill her. As she fell Hermione could see the men watching her from the edge and when she would finally hit the hard ground and her body exploded with pain, they simply walked away leaving her to her fate. Soon she heard the sound of loud grunts and her body shivered in fear, the dragon was waking up.

The ground underneath her shook as the dragon lifted himself up and soon was upon the naked girl, smelling her, his sniffing caused a tickling sensation to go throughout her body and she had to fight the urge to giggle. When he got to her crotch he stopped and then buried his snout deeply into her pussy causing Hermione to gasp. Being taken by a dragon, so disgusting, she thought, it would be better if he simply killed her.

The dragon soon raised its head and let out a loud lustful roar, his amazingly large cock rock hard. Seeing the dragon's cock she whimpered and began to tremble violently, "No please!" she shouted out to the beast. With a grunt he flipped over the fragile girl grasping her hips. Hermione screamed desperately, "No!"

He simply grunted and started pushing his monstrous member in to the human girl's small cunt. Not even half in and he already tore through her womb, her body so weak she couldn't squirm or thrash around, all she could do was scream.

A loud roar sounded as he thrust hard all the way into her and a painful shriek would follow blood dripping from her thighs. Hermione could feel his cock underneath her ribs, the dragon thrusting into her mercilessly and pushing around her organs. Her body felt unbelievable agony and her mind in awe. He was going to fuck her to death wasn't he? she thought. Such a humiliating way to die... Her thoughts swirled until she couldn't understand them, his thrusts not relenting even slightly, destroying her small fragile body.

Grunting louder and louder the beast threw his head back, letting go of her hips she was well stuck on his cock. Getting up on his back legs Hermione was lifted up by his cock her head, arms and legs dangling with her impaled on his member his grunts turned into another loud roar, this one even louder as he reached his climax. His hot fluids shot out inside her, and her dangling head snapped up violently. It filled her and coated her insides, warming up her whole body a small bit of it poured from her gaping mouth.

With a small growl the dragon gave her a hard shove pushing her to the ground, he had been pleased. Turning away he went to the middle of the pit curling up so he could drift off to sleep, forgetting all about the girl.

Her face to the ground Hermione just laid there limp, her ass in the air and her pussy a bloody gaping hole almost like a small version of the pit she was in. A blank stare and her mouth hanging open, she felt nothing but pain and humiliation. She hoped that death would come soon.


End file.
